


Nudist Colony?

by charmed_seconds



Series: A Snake and a Lion [43]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Humorous, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 03:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmed_seconds/pseuds/charmed_seconds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has an unusual dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nudist Colony?

_It started out just like every other encounter…_

I was walking back to Gryffindor Tower after detention, then he slid out of the shadows. He had the usual smirk on his face and a mysterious emotion in his bluish-gray eyes…

                 _“Very descriptive, Love.”_

_“Quiet, and let me tell the story, Prat.”_

So, he was standing there, smirking. Suddenly, he stepped forward and was in my personal bubble, he said his usual spats and I balled a fist and socked him in the face. He fell to the ground, growling. He reached up and grabbed me; pulled me on top of him.

                “ _Sexual.”_

_“Shut.Up.”_

Then, the prat, kissed me. Not a nice, little one, a one with the tongue down your throat kind. Of course, being a bent wizard, I responded. He chuckled as he leaned back and then the bloody bastard-  _Excuse me, I was born in wedlock thank you -_  slapped me. The fighting continued.

                 _“Can’t we just cut to the chase Love.”_

_“No.”_

So, the fighting continued. I had a bloody nose, he had a cut lip. And without realizing it, I grab his face and kiss him. It was odd. Blood is very salty and adds to the kiss. He pinned me to the wall and I couldn’t help but wrap my legs around him.

                Then, I promptly kicked him in the balls. He went down, gripping his privates. I smirked and began to walk away but he grabbed me, and retaliated by doing the same. Down on my knees, he grabbed the back of my neck and yanked me forward and we started snogging once more.

                 _“I think they get it. We fought and kissed, continue please.”_

_“Hey, I’m the one telling the story, shut up.”_

So, we did this for a bit. Then he leans back and smirks and simply says, “Let’s go to the forest.”

                I was confused but I followed after him. We got to the edge and he simply stopped. He looked back at me, still smirking, and began taking off his clothes. I stood, my eyes wide. He grinned and once he was bare, he began stripping me. So, we stood there, naked and I was utterly confused. He grabbed my hand, and led me to the forest and we began…running…folicing. It was, very enlightening. As we laid there, we began planning our future : nudist colony.

-

                Draco turned and glared at his lover, “What the hell was that?”

                “A story?”

                “A very perverse one!” Draco exclaimed, “I think you broke Weasel and Granger.” He stated, gesturing to the two Gryffindors.

                Harry chuckled, “Ron, ‘Moine, you two okay.”

                “I’m busy trying to get the image of you two naked out of my mind mate,” Ron muttered, kneading his forehead.

                “And I’m praying that this story was pure fiction.” Hermione sighed, “It is right?”

                “We’re clothed aren’t we?” Draco stated before smacking the back of Harry’s head, “Where did you get such a ludicrous idea anyways?”

                “Dream.”

                Draco sighed and took the firewhiskey from his lover’s hand, “No more for you. Your brain is muddled enough.”


End file.
